The Ghost of Fishmas Past
"Ghost of Fishmas Past" is the twentieth Pocket God comic. This one-shot story arc continues from where Gem-Cell Research left off. Official Description The following text is from The Pocket Blog. Please don't modify it. Poor Nooby! When we last left our Pygmies, Nooby, feeling unloved and unappreciated, took off for greener pastures. Or rather, he sailed off for the whiter island of his old “friend” Red. (Red, you may remember from “X-Mas Marks The Spot”, performed some rather heavy-duty experiments on our confused little Pygmy, resulting in the creation of the dreaded Newbie.) On the way there, Darby, the mischievous spirit from “Para-Abnormal Activity,” decides to give Nooby a hard time. Nooby doesn’t really appreciate that, but the ghost won’t go away. What’s worse, they arrive at the island to find Red’s castle destroyed! Okay, melted. Same difference. While exploring, Nooby, with unwelcome assistance from Darby, finds a strange device that, to put it mildly, blows his ever-loving mind. In the process, he’s forced to confront some powerful feelings about his place in the Tribe… as well as the world. This issue is only 99 cents; cheap as usual! And don’t forget the Pygmy Peril, full of Little Green Men and special Pocket God-related content! And the Pygmy Peril is always free! Synopsis The issue opens with Nooby all alone on a raft with Wilson and a pile of fish while idling at the middle of the ocean. He thinks that his "bestest friend" Ooga doesn't even like him. He asks himself in an upset manner about why Ooga would just "steal" Sun from Nooby if Ooga loved him. He then adds that he doesn't care anymore and that he doesn't need Ooga and the tribe. He finally adds that he understand that only "Just Red" would care for him. Darby then climbs onto the raft from nowhere. Nooby then takes notice of his voice, thinking that it was his inner voice. Then Darby showed himself to Nooby, making him think next that he can "see his inner voice" as he pushes his hand through him (of course, he can see Darby and states that he does). Darby replies that seeing isn't always believing, which Nooby thinks is a riddle and doesn't care about it. His next reply made Nooby upset and states that he isn't funny, although Darby is being serious. Nooby then tells him to go away, and farther as Darby replies that he IS already away. He also adds that he is with Nooby to help him. Shortly, Nooby spots Red's Island, which, to his surprise and disappointment, was destroyed There, he found Antoinette and Rachelle (two of Red's wooden "friends") and finds a trap door. The two head inside. In an underground ice chamber, Nooby locates a diagram of the seaweed monster on one spot at the wall, proctected by hard, yet nearly transparent, ice. He then thinks of telling the tribe about it, yet he himself refuses to do so as the tribe doesn't need him. Eventually, the two found a cosmic-wayfinder. Trivia *Obviously, Nooby's eyes in the cover are blue instead of brown and Ooga's eyes, both in the cover and throughout the comic, are brown instead of blue. *If you would look at one of the large coconuts on Page 11, Panel 2, you can see a coconut raising an eyebrow of concern at Nooby. References Category: Pocket God Comics Category: Comic Series